


Into The Cleansing Light

by Its_Lemon_Scented



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Apocalypse, Blood, Blood Drinking, Character Turned Into Vampire, F/M, Married Sandor Clegane/Sansa Stark, Missing Persons, Post-Apocalypse, Sadness, Suicide, Vampire Hunters, Vampires, Virus, vampire apocalypse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-06
Updated: 2018-07-06
Packaged: 2019-06-06 07:18:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15189656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Its_Lemon_Scented/pseuds/Its_Lemon_Scented
Summary: After his wife Sansa disappeared, Sandor spends the next three years trying to find her. With humanity dwindling, Sandor ends up with a team of Vampire killers. And while clearing a nest, he finally finds her.





	Into The Cleansing Light

If you told Sandor three years ago that Vampires existed outside of the movies, he would have laughed in your face. But after the virus broke out, and his wife Sansa disappeared, he’d agree without a doubt. Nobody knows how it happened.

Apprently, scientists were messing with things they didn’t know about, and after fucking up, it got loose. It turns people into vampires, or at least some form of them. It’s contracted through a direct bite, or getting a vamps blood in your mouth, eyes, or in a cut. And in less than a few hours, depending on how you got it, you’ll be one.

It turned into the goddamn apocalypse once it broke loose. In the first couple of weeks, millions were infected, and it’s still going. And once all the humans are gone or turned, they’ll turn on each other. They’ll never stop until they’ve bled the world dry.

While the chaos went on, he and his wife Sansa were trying to get away. After crashing the car, Sandor woke up hours later, and she was gone. She’s been missing for almost three years now.

Sansa is the love of his life. After his cruel older brother Gregor disfigured him, nobody wanted to be around him. His own father never stood up for him before or after it. Sandor hasn’t seen either of them in the past decade, and doesn’t care to know where they are, or if they’re dead.

Gregor disfigured him when he was a kid, so he spent his years in high school and college, bitter and lonely. After getting a job as a maintenance man for an apartment building, that’s when he met Sansa. She had called about a leak in her apartment, and he’ll never forget the first time he saw her.

The first time she opened the door, he got chills. How could he have spent so long and not see her? She was very nice, didn’t judge him for his scars, though she clearly noticed them. They talked almost the whole time, and from that point on, Sandor knew he wouldn’t be lonely anymore.

He’s still I shock she said yes when he proposed, three years later. People saw them as an odd couple, almost always by strangers, but they didn’t care. Soon after they celebrated four years of being married, the world went to shit. He needs to find her alive, just as she was before the crash.

A few months into the search for her, Sandor meets up with a guy who offers to take him in. A one eyed man named a Beric who leads a crew of vampire killers. Sandor goes with him, and within a few days, became the newest member of the crew.

The guys know about Sansa, and they always try to tell him positive things. And that the last time someone told him that she could be dead, Sandor punched him in the face. That guy lost two teeth that day, and he never mentioned her again. They know just how desperate he is to find her alive, and have been a great support for him.

=  
=

They planned to clean a nest nearby in the morning, but for now; they slept. Moving from place to place, searching for vamps, clearing nests. It can be rough. A nest lives in whatever abandoned, dark place they can find. This one, like many others, are staying in an abandoned shithole house. And there’s always a master, which are the hardest to kill.

Sandor couldn’t sleep. Every time he closed his eyes, all he saw was her. But it wasn’t just her, something else had been bothering him. He didn’t know what, but it had to mean something.

When the sun came up they got ready to roll. After packing the trucks, they headed for the newest nest, and geared up. Beric looked up at Sandor, asking “Ready for another barbecue?”

Without looking up, Sandor said “Always.”

After getting into position, Beric opened the door, everyone flinching when it continued to creak. When he opened it far enough, he signaled two to go inside to start the sweep. Next was Sandor and the guy he punched, and then the rest.

They cleared the living room and kitchen, nothing in there. As they moved down the hall to go up check upstairs, one popped out. She shrieked and grabbed as Sandor, but he fought back. He pinned the shrieking bitch to the wall, grabbed a wooden stake, and drove it through its heart. He got it in so deep, she was nailed to the wall.

They cleared the downstairs and when they got upstairs, more came out. After killing three of them, Sandor checked in one room and his heart dropped. Cowering in a dark corner of the room, sat his worst fear confirmed. Sansa looked up at him, dried blood around her mouth. Her blue eyes glowed brighter, and her pale skin even lighter.

He swallowed the lump in his throat and asked “Little Bird?”

His wife hissed at him, but grinned, long fangs showing. She then looked over at the boarded-up window before scooting closer to him.

“Clegane?”

Ignoring the call, Sandor stepped closer. When she stood up straight, he saw she was ready to attack, and said “Wait, Sansa, wait! It’s me!” The redhead stopped, tilting her head to the side in curiosity.

He smiled a little, tears in his eyes, saying “It’s me, Little Bird. It’s Sandor, remember? Do you understand?”

She appeared to, stepping closer to him. Reaching out, she laid a hand on the scarred side of his face, undead eyes looking into his. After years of praying to anyone that would listen, she was turned. Spent so long worried, crying over how bad he wanted her back, still human, he gets this. How long has she been this way?

“Clegane!”

He covered her hand with his own, saying “It’s me, baby. I’ve spent a long time looking for you...I was hoping when I saw you again, you wouldn’t be like this. I missed you so much.”

Bringing her other hand up to his cheek, Sansa smiled and leaned in close. He was expecting her to kiss him, but when he heard “No! Clegane, get away from her!” She hissed, and moved, sinking her fangs into his neck. It didn’t hurt as much as he thought it would, but it didn’t tickle.

His blood trickled down his clothes and when she lifted her head up, a stake shot right through her forehead. She dropped on the spot, and Sandor yelled “No!”

The one who shot her pushed Sandor out of the way, stood over her body, and soldiers another one through her back, where her heart was from the back. Sandor dropped next to her, saying “Sansa?! No, no, no! What did you do?!”

He looked up at the shooter, ready to kill, and said “You just shot my wife!”

Beric said “That wasn’t your wife, Sandor! Your wife died a long time ago, you shouldn’t be seeing her like this!”

Looking down at her lifeless corpse, he pulled the stakes from her back and head before pulling her up. He pulled her torso up into his life, cradled her close, and cried. No one dared made a move as he did. Sandor was grateful for that.

=

=

After half an hour, everyone else went and took care of the other bodies outside, so the sun turns them to ash. Beric stayed with Sandor as he looked down at her, brushing hair way from her face. Even with a hole in her head, she was still an angel.

Sniffling, Sandor said “Shortly after we got married, she got pregnant. She lost it two months later. We tried again, and she got pregnant a second time. Just before she reached four months, she lost that one too.” Tears roll down his cheek, and he exhaled.

“Those miscarriages almost killed her. She wanted a family so bad, and we were gonna keep trying until we got a baby boy or girl. But obviously, that didn’t work out. But I was there, I was there with her through all of it. She didn’t want me to leave, I took care of her, and we were getting better.”

Beric came up to him and said “She loved you very much. What she had before we came wasn’t a life, it was for the best.”

Sandor looked up at him, asking “You gonna kill me now? She bit me.”

The smaller man shook his head saying “You still have time. Either way, you two while be burnt to ash before we leave this place.”

The larger man nodded, saying “I know. Can we go out to the porch? Stay in the shade until it’s time?”

Nodding, Beric said “Of course.”

=  
=

The breeze felt nice. It was three in the afternoon, and everyone was waiting. One of them asked “You sure you wanna do this, man?”

Sandor nodded, saying “I’m sure. It’s funny, isn’t it? One of my biggest fears is fire, but I’m gonna be burning. And if she’s burning in Hell, she won’t burn alone. Whatever you do, you can’t let me go back inside. Promise?” The man nodded, and they waited.

=  
=

Sandor felt it was getting stronger by the minute. He heard his heart pounding in his ears, and was able to faintly hear everyone else’s . He didn’t want to fight it, but he didn’t want to hurt anyone.

Beric stepped closer asking “Clegane?”

Before the older man reached him, Sandor hung his head, holding a hand up. “No! Don’t come any closer. I need to go.”

Sandor got up to his feet on his own before hauling Sansa’s lifeless body up into his arms. Looking down at her, he looked up at the others, swallowing hard. He stepped closer to the edge of the porch, not yet in the sun. His whole body shook, the virus in his body right on the edge of completion.

After a few minutes, Sandor still hasn’t moved, and Beric asked “Sandor?” But got no answer. When Sandor turned and looked over at him, Beric realized that was gone. Growling and showing his new fangs, they thought he was going to attack. Before they could get ready, Sandor launched up off of the porch, landing a few feet away.

The larger man’s screams burned into their minds, watching as he and his wife burst into flames. When the screaming stopped, all that’s left was a big pile of ashes. Sighing, Beric said “Farewell, Brother.” Before stepping back into the house.


End file.
